The Legand of the Dragon Rider
by MaximumSimplicity
Summary: This is the story of fearless young teenaged boy, and a wise, almighty dragon, who find themselves threatened by a prophecy, but saved by a curse. Rated T for future violence
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

** "**Forbidden to have any contact with humans, unless in war, banished to the outskirts of the land, forced to live in caves, and mountains, and volcanoes. If we're spotted flying in the sky, even on out territory, we're shot down and killed.

" It's no life for dragons.

"But it's what we have to do here in D'neara to avoid getting killed.

"It's sad, but true.

"But the time has come. The dragon's of Faye's kingdom has given us a sign. The stars have showed us a prophecy. A prophecy that can bring out kinds together, or forever keep us divided in an eternal war. It speaks of danger, or death, but also of enlightenment, and the kinds to come together. One draco, and one human will join forces in secret, and save us, or ruin us…"

The great black dragon stood at the top of an enormous rock, rain pouring down on him, dripping off his tattered wings. The dark night sky and clouds covering the moon provided barely any light, so it was nearly impossible to see him. He was silhouetted against the black, cloudy background.

Many dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors, stood beneath the rock, staring up at him. Some cheered in excitement at his speech, lashing their tales and roaring to the Kingdom of Faye. Some only smiled in triumph, but some, especially the elders didn't celebrate. They remain planted to the ground, not even a glimmer or a smile appearing on their faces.

An elder dragon, with golden scales, tattered wings, and broken left horn stepped forward, his ears twitching. "But Noctis, how can you be sure this is the right thing to do? Why can't we just remain the way we are, like we have for thousands of years? The prophecy may claim that if they succeed, our kind will become united with the Humanus, but it warns that they fail, the Humanus and the Draco will be at eternal war with each other. We cannot risk a war, especially because out numbers are so little. The Humanus would have an easy advantage, and wipe us out fast than lightning. Do we want that?"

A few of the dragons began murmuring to each other, even some who were cheering earlier, trying to decide if the old draco had a point or not.

Noctis looked down at the golden dragon.

"Aurum, you talk as if they won't succeed. The prophecy promises a world of eternal peace-"

Aurum's hiss cut him off. "There is a possibility that they could succeed, but do you really think on from the Humanus would even be able to cooperate with a Draco? I'd leave the prophecy alone, because you know it would only bring destruction Noctis, even if you're not saying it!"

Noctis looked taken aback. He looked down at the other dragons. Some seemed to agree with the old draco, he could tell by the look on their faces. He snarled and glared at the golden dragon, who only looked back him, looking his blue eyes with the black beast's green ones, his face expressionless.

"It's strange, Aurum, how you would turn your back on a prophecy from Faye," he snarled.

"And don't you think it's strange, Noctis, that Faye would send a prophecy that will most likely destroy us?" he retorted.

"Faye knows what he is doing!" Noctis shot back.

Thunder roared overhead, and Aurum looked to the sky, his pools of light blue unblinking as he studied the black clouds.

"Faye seems to be unhappy with us," he sighed.

Noctis shrugged and lightning lit the sky, revealing the black brute. There was a jagged scar across his left eye, making that a paler green than the other, suggesting his sight wasn't very good in that one. He had a splash of white on his snout, and two white horns jutted out of the side of his head on each side. He had a large crest that ran all the way down to the barded spade on his tail.

Another dragon, a smaller female with pale blue scales and sea green eyes, stepped forward. "M-maybe Aurum is right Noctis. I-I don't think Faye would send a prophecy like that," she said quietly.

The gray dragon with piercing red eyes standing next to her stepped forward and snarled. "Faye can be unexpected. Besides, you all are acting like it's going to fail. There is still and chance. And besides, think about how we have been living for the past thousands of years. A peaceful era, where we can live in harmony with humans sounds like a good idea for me. We could take chances."

Aurum snorted, but said nothing. Instead, he turned and walked off, thunder rumbling overhead. "Go ahead, let our world crumble!" He threw the words over shoulder as he stalked off, leaving everyone staring in the direction he walked off.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Nico ran into the village, carrying a pouch of some sort in his hand. A small dog, a corgi, got up from lying in front of a house and barked excitedly, running circles around the fourteen-year-old. "Hey Rusty!" Nico called to his dog, leaning down and patting his head. He reached into his pouch and took a small slab of cow meat and handed it the corgi, who took it happily in his mouth and chewed on it, still following his owner.

Nico came up to a house and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" he called.

"Hi, Nico, have you brought my bread from Garra Village?" she asked as Nico walked into the kitchen.

"Yep," replied the boy, pulling out a nice, fresh loaf of bread.

His mother turned and smiled at her son, then took the loaf. "Thank you dear," she said, turning back to her cooking.

"No problem Mom," said Nico, rummaging through the pouch until he wrapped his hands around something flat and round. Smiling, he pulled out a cookie and leaned against the wooden table, eating it.

Rusty yipped happily through his half eaten beef chunk as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the boy's feet. Nico rubbed his dog's back with his dirty bare foot. His mother turned around and sighed. "Ugh… Nico, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around my kitchen with your dirty feet when you get home? If you're not gonna start wearing shoes out, then I'm gonna make you go wash your feet every time you get in."

Nico rolled his eyes and took another bite of his cookie. "Whatever…"

"And look! Now you're getting your dog's fur all dirty! I just gave him a bath this afternoon!"

Nico looked down at his dog, who was staring up at him with happy brown eyes. He wore a new bandana around his neck, a sign that his mother was right. "Your point is?" Nico asked.

"I don't want you dirtying up my house. Now go wash your feet, and maybe even take a bath while you're at it. Dinner will be ready soon."

Nico sighed and popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Then he got up from sitting on the table, walked out of the kitchen, and ran upstairs, his dog following him.

After he bathed, Nico changed into a new set of clothes and went downstairs. Rusty, who had gotten bored of waiting for Nico to finish taking his bath, sat at the base of the steps, chewing on the bone of the beef slab Nico had gifted him.

Rusty looked up when he heard the first step creak to see his boy coming the down the steps. The corgi got up and shook his rear end (since he lacked a tail) happily, his tongue lolling. Nico smiled and patted the dog when he got to the bottom of the steps.

The two walked into the kitchen, and Nico saw his dad had returned from work. He was sitting at the table talking to his wife as she finished up dinner. "Hey Dad," Nico said, his father looking at him, surprised.

"Nico, my boy! How was your day!" he replied to his son, a smile on face.

"Good. I got you something from Garra when I went to the bakery for Mom," Nico told him, sitting down across from him at the table.

He reached over and grabbed his pouch, which sat to the left of him. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a small pastry and handed it to his father.

His eyes lit up at the sight of the raspberry tart. "Hey, thanks Nico!" he said, about to take a bite of it when Nico's mother turned and scolded him. "Peter! It's time for dinner and you're about to eat _that!_ Nuh-uh, I don't think so."

She snatched the tart from her husband, glared at him for a few seconds, then placed the tart on the counter. Nico laughed quietly, but his mother heard and whipped around, glaring at him as well.

Rusty situated himself under Nico's chair and began chewing on his beef bone, once again. Nico reached down and stroked his dog, but his mother scolded him. "Didn't I just have a talk with you about you dirty feet?" she queried.

Nico shrugged. "Uhh, yea, your point is?"

"And weren't you rubbing your dirty feet on that dog's back?" she retorted.

"Uhh, yea? So?"

"And now you're about to eat, and you're petting your dog, when you just go his nice clean fur all dirty?"

She set down a big plate of turkey, and Nico reached for a piece, but his mother smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. "Ow!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

His mother didn't reply at first, but she pointed toward the kitchen sink. Nico stared at her with a confused look. "Wash!" she scolded.

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. "God, Mom, you're annoying," he growled as he got up from his chair.

His mother just stood by the table and crossed her arms. "Uh-huh, whatever. I may be annoying, but I'm still your mother."

His father chuckled quietly. "And mothers are annoying," he said under his breath, trying hard to keep from laughing out loud. His wife glared at him, and shut his mouth and stuffed his face with turkey. "Use a fork dear," she suggested, picking a fork up from the table and showing it to him as if he'd never seen one before.

Nico dried his hands on a dishtowel and returned to his seat. "Happy now?" he asked, holding his hands out to her.

"Mm hmm, thank you dear," she sat, taking her seat and putting a piece of turkey on her plate.

"Ya wanna smell 'em?" he asked, his voice hiding sarcasm.

His mother glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. "No, honey. Just eat." She pointed at the turkey on the huge plate.

Nico shrugged and stabbed a piece with his fork and plopped it on his plate. Then he reached for a slice of bread and buttered it with a chunk of butter.

His mother stared at the bread he was buttering. "Do you need _that_ much butter?" she asked.

Nico looked at her and nodded. "Yup, sure do."

His father said nothing, but Nico could tell he was using all his strength to keep from laughing.

After dinner, Nico decided to take Rusty out to play fetch. He found a nice stick and waved it in front of Rusty, who barked like crazy and bounced around happily. "Want the stick Rusty? Want the stick?" Nico teased.

Rusty barked in reply and Nico chucked it down the stone road. Rusty yipped happily and chased it. Nico watched him, a smile on his face. Suddenly, a somewhat familiar voice made him jump.

"Hey Nico," it said.

He whipped around to face a girl, his age, with long blond hair and stormy gray eyes, wearing owl earrings. "A-Anna?" he gawped.

She smiled. "Well duh!" she laughed. "Who else would it be?"

Anna lived in the village, not far from Nico's house. They've known each other since they twelve, and have been good friends. But Nico felt like he liked her more than a friend. He would always wonder if she felt the same. She was so beautiful, Nico's heart pounded when he saw her.

Rusty's bark split through Nico's thoughts. He whipped around just in time to see Rusty drop the stick at his feet. Smiling at the dog, he leaned down and picked it up, waving it in his hands. Rusty barked, wanting Nico to throw the stick again, but his owner only turned back to Anna. "Uh… uhh… so uhh, what's up?" Nico asked her.

Anna smiled. "Not much. I just heard Rusty and I figured you were out playing fetch with him, so I decided to say 'hi'."

"O-oh," Nico replied, swallowing hard.

Behind him, Rusty started yapping like mad, but Nico hardly noticed. "So how are you doing this evening?" he asked.

Anna smiled, and started to say "good", but she stopped and laughed, and pointed behind him to Rusty. "I think he wants you to throw it," she laughed.

"Huh?" Nico looked at the stick in his hand, and then realized Rusty was barking because he wanted it. "Oh," he laughed and turned to his dog. He chucked the stick as hard as he could and Rusty immediately bounded after it.

Nico turned back to Anna. "So, anything new?" he asked.

Anna shrugged. "Eh, not really," she replied. Suddenly, a voice called out her name from behind her. "Oh, I got to go," Anna told Nico. "Coming dad!" she called behind her. "See you later Nico."

Nico watched her run off, and something thudded into him from behind. "Gah!" he exclaimed, but he turned to see Rusty sitting at his feet, holding the stick in his mouth.

Nico smiled, patted his dog's head, and threw the stick again.

That night, Nico had the strangest dream he'd ever had.

It was dark out, and rain was falling from the sky. He could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. He was witnessing something strange. Before him, stood a huge black dragon with a long pick scar across his eye. The dragon was standing on a huge rock formation, talking to a huge cluster of dragons below.

Nico couldn't make out what he was saying. All he heard were muffled growls and triumphant roars.

Suddenly, the black dragon looked out in his direction. Nico gasped and turned to run, but he couldn't move his legs. The dragon roared something and two huge dragons emerged from the crowd, soaring towards him. They grabbed him and picked him up.

Nico tried to cry for help, but even if his voice _was _working, no one heard him.

The dragons carried him far away, and suddenly, he found himself free falling into a huge black pit. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Just when he thought he was dead, he found himself in a grassy meadow set in front of a stormy blue sky. There was a huge silver dragon lying before him, staring at him with intriguing scarlet eyes.

The scene changed once more and he found himself flying high in the sky, on the dragon's back. He looked down to the see the grassy meadow, and saw a human like figure lying in the grass. The dragon soared down and they landed across from the figure. Nico hopped off its back and ran over to the human, but he realized who it was even before he reached her.

"No!" he screamed in pure horror, staring at the huge, bloody claw mark across her chest.

Nico woke with a jolt, and thought he was about to scream out loud, but realized it was only a dream. He sighed and leaned back on his elbows. He looked over to see Rusty on his bed, staring at him with big, curious brown eyes. Nico forced a halfhearted smile and petted his dog's head. "What a weird… and scary dream," he breathed.

Although, for some reason, the dream felt real. Too real.

He thought about it, and every time he did, he shivered. He stroked Rusty's head one more time, then laid back down, and at least tried to go to sleep.

**Yeah, it's very long XD hope you like it though. I'd love to read what you think about it. I know, you're probably like "What the hell does this have to do with that prophecy ****and what not in the prologue?" Well, trust me my friend, you WILL find out, that's all I'm saying muahahahahaha. **

**Quiz time YAYYY x3 sorry I'm really hyper. Anyway, where do you think I got Anna from? Read her description closely and think about her name. If you guess it right, I'll give you a cookie. Tell me who you think it is in the review. (Or you don't even have to include it with a review, I just wanna see who you think it is.)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Enigma emerged from his den, his silver scales sparking in the bright dawn sunlight. He rested his eyes on a pretty white she draco who lay at the base of a tree, a few yards in front of him. "Good morning Lotus!" he called to her.

Lotus lifted her head and looked at him, her violet eyes meeting his scarlet ones. "Enigma," she called.

Smiled, she stood up and walked over to her friend. "How are you today?" she asked, her pools of purple glittering.

"I'm fine, and you?" Enigma replied.

The white dragon circled him once, then sat before him. "I'm doing great," she said.

"Good," Enigma sat down and scraped his claws across the earth, ripping up a few small roots and brushing them aside. "So, do you wanna come hunting with me today?" he asked, quickly meeting her gaze before looking back down again.

Lotus smiled. "Sure, that sounds like fun. I'm hungry anyway."

"Good, we can leave now then."

So the two got up and walked side by side out into the heart of the forest.

It wasn't long before Enigma stopped and sniffed the air. He swished his tail quickly, the black spade glinting in the pale sunlight, signaling for Lotus to stop. "What is it Enigma?" she asked quietly.

"I smell an elk…" he whispered. "A young injured male. Maybe he got hurt from fighting for a female or something."

"Where?" whispered Lotus.

Enigma didn't move for second. He continued sniffing the air. Then he pointed head with his foot. He stepped forward again, and lashed his tail once again for Lotus to follow.

They found the elk plucking at leaves from a low hanging tree branch. Every once in a while it would wince at the pain that shot through its body because of the long bloody gash down its shoulder and the cuts on its head.

Enigma crouched down and watched the creature, his scarlet eyes unblinking and watching its every move. Lotus sat next to him, though every once in a while she would twitch, as if she found it hard to stay still. Enigma didn't worry about that, as long as she remained put and didn't move around _too_ much.

When the elk stopped to look around, Enigma knew that it he would need to make his move soon, or it would sense them and run away.

He was about to leap when there was a loud rustling in the undergrowth across from them on the other side of the elk. The silver dragon struggled to see what was causing, but he saw nothing. However, the elk must've sensed the new presence as well, because it made a grunting noise and looked toward the undergrowth.

There was a growling sound, then a loud _"AROOOOFF!" _

A large dog leaped out of the bushed, and Enigma snarled. The dog had floppy black ears, and a brown body with black splotches. Around its neck was a sturdy green piece of fabric with something colorful jingling on it.

The dog stood before the elk and barked. The elk tried to rear up, but couldn't as pain shot through its body.

Enigma wasn't going to let this dog take his kill. However, he figured that a single dog, even a large one like that, couldn't take the elk down alone. There must be someone, or something with it.

Suddenly, Lotus tensed next to him. "Enigma," she whispered.

"What is it?" Enigma growled, crawling forward.

But Lotus did not reply, nor did she follow him forward. Something had her scared beyond words. But Enigma didn't realize what she was scared of. He continued forward, watching the dog snarl at his prey. Just before he was about to leap, a swift breeze blew, and Enigma scented the air. Something else was definitely hiding somewhere. It had a scent like the dog's. He had to get the elk before whatever else was present got it.

The dragon roared and leaped forward, his wings outstretched. The dog yelped and bolt sideways, but the elk didn't have time to move.

With immense force, Enigma tackled the elk to the ground. He was about to give the finishing blow when something emerged from the undergrowth. He looked over to see who had dared to show itself. Standing in front of the bushes, with a long metal pole pointed directly at Enigma, was a human.

Enigma roared furiously. How dare a human show itself on the dragon's territory! They knew very well that this forest belonged to the dragons! Dragons weren't allowed to go into human territory, so why had this one dared to show his face.

Enigma suddenly didn't care about the elk. He only wanted to see the human dead. The great silver dragon leaped off of the struggling creature, who tried in vain to get back on its hooves and run away.

There was a clicking sound, and then a bang, and something drilled itself into Enigma's shoulder. He roared in pain and anger and reared up at the human, who still had the gun pointed at him. The mighty dragon brought a huge paw down on the man, knocking him to the ground. For a moment, he lay motionless, but then he stood up, and said something that Enigma figured was cursing.

When the human pointed the gun at Enigma again, Enigma roared so loudly that it could've shattered any human's ear drums, but the man seemed unintimated. "What are you doing on dragon territory?" The dragon roared, swiping a paw at the man, who only ducked out the way.

Without replying, the man aimed the gun at Enigma's eye, and before Enigma even realized that a shot like this would kill him, he heard the click, but even as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the boom, he felt nothing.

The draco looked down to see Lotus pinning the human to the ground. "Let me go filthy reptile, or I'll kill you first!" the human threatened, groping for his gun, which lay a few centimeters out of reach.

Lotus was about to bite down on the human, when something rustling in the bushed stopped her.

Two more humans emerged from the under growth, one carrying a blade of Comet Silver, and the other holding a bow. The archer knocked an arrow with something strange on the tip. Enigma realized what it was and leaped, but he moved too late. The poison tipped bow shot into Lotus's neck. The white dragoness leaped off of the first hunter, and roared in pain. "Lotus! No!" cried Enigma.

The silver dragon leapt forward and tackled the archer, knocking the bow out of his hand and sending it skittering across the earth. He bit down on the human's neck, instantly killing him. Then he leaped at the swordsman, who tried in vain to stab the dragon, and crushed him with a swipe to the head. Enigma turned to look at the hunter, who was now pointing his gun at the dragon, his arms shaking. Enigma snarled and the human screamed, barked something to his dog, and then bolted back into the undergrowth, the hound following him.

Enigma turned to Lotus, who was lying on the ground, shivering. "Lotus!" he called, dashing over to her.

The silver dragon stood above his friend. "Lotus," he whimpered.

The white she dragon opened her mouth to say something, but then choked on the words. Enigma roared and carefully pulled the arrow out of her throat. He looked around, hoping to find some type of poison curing herbs, but saw nothing. "Enigma," Lotus said, her voice weak.

Enigma looked down at her. "Lotus… are you okay? I-I'll bring you to Vitea. She… she'll have something to cure you.

Lotus looked like she was about to protest, but then she coughed violently. "O-okay…" she whispered.

Enigma hauled her onto his back, then bolted through the forest. He knew Vitea's lair wasn't far from here.

He arrived at large stone cave covered with vines and surrounded by an herbal smell not long after. "Vitea!" he called, lowering Lotus to the ground.

The sound of shuffling feet sounded from inside the cave, and then a large, dark purple dragon appeared in the entrance. She has a lighter colored chest with two long horns on the side of her head, one on each side. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

Enigma pointed to Lotus, who was now motionless with her eyes closed, but still breathing.

Vitea stepped forward and studied Lotus. "Oh my, what do we have here?" she asked, eyeing the wound on the white dragon's neck.

"She was hit with a poisoned arrow," Enigma replied.

"Ah, I see. And I suppose you want me to cure her?" Vitea looked at Enigma with her sea green eyes.

"Um… yes. What kind of question is that?" Enigma retorted.

Vitea glared at the silver draco. "Don't get snarky with me!" she snarled.

Enigma muttered something under his breath, and even if Vitea _had_ heard, she pretended not to.

"Alrighty," she said, rising to her back legs, like some dragons could, and picking up Lotus. "I'll bring her into my den, and she'll be better in few days. It's good thing you brought her as soon as you did, or we could've had a serious problem." She looked over at Enigma. "You'd better go. Come back in a few days to check on her."

Without waiting for Enigma to say anything, she walked into her den.

Enigma stared at where she had disappeared for a few moments. Then he turned, and headed back to his den, his stomach growling.


End file.
